


Puppy Love

by jasminemoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RoseGarden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemoon/pseuds/jasminemoon
Summary: Being a teenager is tough, being possessed by a 1000 year old wizard is even tougher, having a crush on a girl is hard and trying to save the world?...Well, atleast hes got some help. Oscar has a lot to deal with.Oscar's Perspective.From the first meeting to current as possible.





	1. Reflecting

Romance is hard to think about when the worlds in danger, but Oscar Pine is still a teenage boy, and this teenage boy was absolutely smitten when it came to the girl with silver eyes.

He didn't realize it at first, a smile here, a hand on his shoulder there, it wasn't a big deal. She did that with everyone. This whole group was close to each other, and she was just trying to welcome him, that's it. He could tell himself that, but the more he saw her grow and take charge the more he began to feel his heart beat faster.  He felt the kindness she radiated and the hope she gave to others, and it shook him to his core. She was determined, no matter obstacles they faced. 

  
Her laugh made him smile and reminded him that everything would be okay. Every time their hands touched, a shock was sent through his body. Her smile made him flustered and when she looked at him, he couldn't think straight. Even when she punched him, he couldn't help but admire her strength..even if it hurt. She was strong and brave, she was a huntress..with a lot on her shoulders.  
  
 He was glad he didn't have to deal with this alone, but he worried about his usefulness to everyone else.. When everyone seemed to hate him, Ruby never did, to her he was still his own person. She still treated him as himself. She knew he didn't know what was happening, Oscar was in the dark like everyone else while the person with all the answers kept it hidden from him, in his own body.  
  
Oscar worried for the longest time if these feelings were real. Was it just him trying to connect to someone somehow? So many doubts filled his head but, he knew this was a choice he made, these feelings inside of him were real, he was still OSCAR, not Ozpin. Even if he couldn't act on these feelings, it was something he felt deep within his heart, and nothing could change that. No matter how little time was left, he wants to spend it with her. He wants to work harder to be able to support her no matter what. He wanted to be at her side, as long as he was still himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to puppy love! I hope you enjoyed so far! I'm sorry for the length I'm hoping later chapters will have some more to them! Thank you for reading !


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Qrow isn’t exactly what Oscar expected to come out of this situation, but he’s trying to make the best of it..sort of.

* * *

 

There are days when he wakes up and he thinks, he’s still on the farm. He’ll open his eyes, and the sun will be shining through his window. When he sits up and stretches on the edge of his bed, he’ll be engulfed with the smell of hay. His aunt would be calling his name, telling him to come down for breakfast before he took off to tend to the farm. 

  But he wasn’t there, he was walking towards a bar, listening to the voice in his head for who exactly he should be trying to find.

  _“His name is Qrow Branwen, he’s someone you can trust. He has something of mine and, If we’re going to find him, this will be the best place to start.”_

Oscar paused, looking up at the building. “You, know where “here” is right?” He was sure that someone his age wasn’t going to be well received once he stepped foot in there. 

_“Yes, I do. Qrow has a...tendency to drink, socially of course...we’re going to need to get straight to the point with him.”_

           A sigh. It seemed like this was his only option right now. So far, he’s only been following Ozpin’s instructions, and despite all of the things he said, he’s still questioning his sanity, if there was a chance that someone could prove he wasn’t crazy...it’d be more comforting to have someone else to talk to.

    _“....I doubt_ Qrow _would be the best company, but he will take care of you until you’re able to fend for yourself-”_

   “Could you stop looking into my head for one second?” The boy would let out an irritated sigh. “Just. Just. Tell me when you see him. Alright?” 

    _“Of course, he won’t be hard to spot.”_

 He couldn’t hide his disappointment when he walked in and the fumes of alcohol filled his nostrils. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. It was practically empty in here and straight ahead of him, he saw a man, sitting alone at the bar.

  _“That’s him, it seems we’ve got luck on our side- usually it’s the next bar over-”_

That wasn’t reassuring. Geeze, What was he doing here? This was nuts, if this wasn’t Qrow, he was going to sound crazy-

 

   “E-Excuse me-?” He’d ask, slowly moving closer towards the man.

He turns, looking over his shoulder, not even bothering to put down his glass.

       “Yknow, I don’t think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak.”

              _“He’s not going to just trust you right away, just tell him that you want your cane back, that should clear things up.”_

    “Shut up, I’m getting there-” 

 

    He couldn’t help the growing bit of frustration that was starting to grow towards the other voice. Immediately he realized his mistake if Qrow’s expression was anything to go by, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to talk to himself like that in front of someone else-

“uhm...I’m supposed to tell you, I’d like my cane back?” It was such a vague phrase, and a strange one at that if this wasn’t the Qrow they were looking for.

   To Oscar’s surprise, the man simply stared at him and nodded, as if everything made sense now. He didn’t understand how, but apparently, he seemed to.

Qrow stood up, a soft sort of smile on his face, as he looked towards the boy. Despite the seemingly friendly nature the man adopted, he couldn’t help but step back.

    _“Don’t worry, it’s alright,”_  Ozpin reassured.

   “Hm.” With his hand going to his side, Qrow took some device from his hip and looked at the boy. “It’s good to see you again, Oz..”

   ...So I’m not crazy- ah!

 His hands quickly reached to catch the device he tossed at him, and as soon as contact was made, it revealed itself to be..the very staff he asked about.

He couldn’t believe it..

This was real..He couldn’t believe how easily it fit in his hands, how right it felt to be there..but....

 

  “What now then-?”

“Now, well. Now I finish my drink.”

    “Are you sure that’s necessary-”

   “Well yeah, I paid for it-” He’d turn back, grabbing his glass and downing the rest of his drink.

 

....This wasn’t what he expected. Okay. Maybe he was crazy and this drunk guy was even crazier.

_“Ah I see, it seems we’re too late...he’s intoxicated.”_

                     “Intoxicated!? I thought you said he was going to take care of everything!?”

   “Shhhh quiet down--” The older man waved his hand.

          “Do you want to help at all!?” Oscar would ask, hoping to get some answers from the voice in his head.

_“He doesn’t seem to be doing too well right now, I think we should get him in bed..”_

            _Ugh, I can’t believe this._

 “Mr-Mr Qrow, is there anywhere I could take you? Do you have a hotel room?” The boy asked nervously.

 

    “Sure, yeah, I’m..staying with my niece... whew-” The glass was put down once again. “I found you, oz! found ya...” he leaned against the stool with a rather big grin on his face. “Found ya!”

 

   "Pretty sure _I_ found _**you**_ ," Oscar mumbled, before quickly going to hold the man up, “Hold on you’re gonna fall--where are you staying at? Is there anyone who can take care of you?”

 

   “Yeah...yeah yeah...Ruby....” Hic, “Rose...Ruby Rose....at the.. the thing...lemme show you--” He’d stand up, and pull the boy along. 

_"So Miss Rose is here as well...why am I not surprised.."_

                _What's that supposed to mean!?_

 

"You don't need to do that Mr. Qrow, really!"

  "Shh..no no it's fine..We'll be there soon."

        "Are you sure we can trust him?!"

_"With my life...I apologize for his behavior but, even while intoxicated, he's still exceptional at what he does..just try to grin and bear it until we get to Miss Rose."_

 

....Was he supposed to know who that was? At this point, it doesn't seem like he has many choices here, but to follow the drunk man.

     He really hopes his aunt doesn't find out about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during RWBY Volume 5: Chapter 1 - Welcome to Haven


	3. The Destination

His aunt has always given him good advice. Never trust strangers, avoid the city at night, whenever in town avoid the drunk ones leaving the bar (they always cause trouble), Don’t leave the house without telling her where he was going, always keep contact with her, and most important of all, never be late to dinner. Oscar was now ignoring every bit of advice she gave him.

He would follow Qrow, occasionally rushing to keep the man standing on his two feet.

“Sso whasyourname again?” The older man would mumble, resting his elbow on the boy’s head.

“Oscar-hey common stay up. don’t lean on me like that-” He’d push the man back up again. This was so uncomfortable-

         “Osher?”

  “No, Oscar.”

          “I like Osher better-“

         

    “I thought you said he only drank socially-”

_“.....Drinking at a bar is social, isn’t it?”_

           A small jump in his shoulders, he almost forgot about him.

This was getting ridiculous. If you could give a voice in your head a look of annoyance, he’d be giving it to the voice right now. Instead, he’d sigh now looking to Qrow.

“Are we almost there-do you even know where you’re going?”

“yeah, it’s. up there. there. the first set of doors!” He’d point up ahead at the large structure. It seemed so different from what he was used to.

 

“what was this place..”

_“Haven Academy. Overseen by a good friend of mine, Leonardo Lionheart.”_

   “Right...I’ve always seen it in the travel magazines but it looks so different in person...” He felt so small compared to the city he found himself in. His world before was the farm, now here he was, in Mistral..

He decided, now that they were closer, that he’d go on up ahead and knock on the door. Maybe his niece could help him out. (and that meant he didn’t have to deal with the man trying to hang onto him anymore) He’d quickly shuffle forward to the large doors, one knock, then another before patiently waiting for it to open.

A blond haired boy would open the door, looking down at him as he did so. He could sense a mild surprise from within himself. He didn’t know these people, but-

“Can..I help you?” The blonde asked.

       “Um..Yeah.” He’d reply nervously. Why did he feel so tense- “Is..there a Ruby Rose here-?”

The two sitting on the couch in the background suddenly got up. The air in the room got thicker, his heart began to beat faster.

“Why?” One asked.

      That didn’t make him feel any better.

                  _“Don’t worry they’re students from-”_

                              _Stop talking I’m trying to-_

            “Well,”

          “I FOUND HIM.” Qrow seemed to finally catch up, swinging onto the boy, bopping his nose before flinging himself back into the house. He jumped, watching as the man landed on the sofa.

“I found him.” the man laughed, bringing an arm over his face.

         “I think her uncle could use some help--” He tried to explain.

“What is going on out there!?” a voice would yell from another room, coming closer as footsteps approached. “Can’t a girl read her comics in peace!?” As she came out her irritated expression was directed to the man on the sofa.

A sigh. “Qrow did you get drunk again?”

A hic. “Maaybe~”

This seems like this isn’t the first time this has happened. Oscar watched them all from the door, his eyes scanning the area until stopping on the girl again. Another feeling of..something..something familiar..

 

A step closer..

 

“You..” He looked at the girl. “have silver eyes...” A vague memory he couldn’t quite place..

 

A shared look of confusion between the girl and her companions.

 

“Who..are you?” She asked, a chuckle came from Qrow.

      He’d shift a bit, rather uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in.

“Uh..well...my name is Oscar Pine..”

“Wait for it..”

“You probably know me as professor Ozpin?” He wasn’t too sure if they would believe him but, at this point who knows..

Gasps surrounded him, as laughter came from the couch again.

“ha, HA..I DID IT!” the man sat up, raising his arms in the air before shortly falling to the ground.

 

Oscar feels like he’s about to cry, but maybe that’s not the first thing they should see from him..It seems like this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with a lot, I've just moved to a new place, got a new job but I really wanted to atleast update this and show you guys I'm still working on it! seeing the reviews and kudos makes me so happy, thank you and thank you for reading puppy love, I hope you all continue to enjoy it!


End file.
